


Tale As Old As Time

by mariammk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Hermione is a Potter, The Marauder's Era, Time Travel, kthnxbye, please don't judge me if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariammk/pseuds/mariammk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the oldest story in the book. Boy meets Girl. Boy likes Girl. Boy teases Girl. Girl hates Boy. Girl happens to be Boy's best friend's sister. Girl starts to like Boy. Boy and Girl get together... And then it's called; 'Happily Ever After'.</p><p>Except, Girl happens to have time-travelled (so she thinks), and is on a mission to save the world. </p><p>Totally a classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I adore a 'Hermione gets sent back in time' story, I decided to do my own here. Hope you guys enjoy!

 

Hermione gasped for breath as she ran from the Death Eaters that were running behind them. Spells were flying over her head and whizzing past her ear and she clumsily threw a spell over her shoulder - not knowing if it went down to the ground or hit one of the scumbags that were chasing her. 

She couldn't see Harry or Ron and she felt despair at the thought that they may have been separated. Of course they were individually gifted, but they were stronger together. 

Hermione felt her vision go fuzzy - she had been running for a while and whilst she had great stamina, she hadn't taken a proper breath and everything was coming out in short pants. 

She screamed suddenly, her vision going black and she felt a curse hit her in the head. Immediately, she felt as though she was falling and then it stopped. Her scream died down in her throat and she saw in the distance a gold light, which beckoned her towards it. The pain she experienced had vanished and she moved towards the light in a trance like state. Hermione couldn't even control herself, and even if she could, she still wouldn't stop. The closer she got to the light, the stronger a surge of pleasant warmth would grow inside of her and she welcomed the feeling. 

Hermione swallowed hard as she reached the light and she shut her eyes quickly as it got too much but she continued walking. 

She didn't remember anything after that point. 

* * *

 

It could have been a minute, an hour, a year, a decade, or heck even a century. But Hermione couldn't tell as her eyes opened weakly. She felt rested and warm. Feeling her surroundings, she laid upon something so heavenly and soft. She wistfully thought that it may be a bed and she hesitantly opened her eyes, fearing what she may see.

She was in a bedroom and she was indeed lying on a bed. The room was spacious and it reminded her of the size of her parent’s master bedroom back home. But the walls were a lilac shade, and the dark wood furniture was classic and around the room there were...children's toys? 

Hermione sat up abruptly.  _Where am I?_  The room was unfamiliar and evidently a little girls room. Children books were lined on the bookshelf on the opposite wall of the bed and there was a door next to it, which she guessed either led to a closet or a bathroom. Next to the door, was a dark wood desk and chair, which held a pencil pot, except it held brightly, coloured quills, as well as Muggle colouring pencils and felt tips. 

She continued to scan the room, taking in her surroundings as she was trained to do by Mad-Eye Moody and Harry. 

Still utterly confused, she looked around for her wand and was appalled to find that it wasn't on her or on the bedside cabinet. As she hastily searched the bed she glimpsed down at herself and her breath hitched as she saw what she was wearing.

She was wearing pyjamas. Children's pyjamas. There was a unicorn on the pyjamas top, which was obviously enchanted to move around. Hermione held back a gasp as she realised her body was smaller, her womanly figure was gone and she began to panic as she realised she was in the body of a child. 

Getting out of the bed as quickly and as gracefully as any child could, she saw a mirror near the bookshelf and gasped as she looked at herself. 

She wasn't in the body of any child; she was in the body of her child self when she was eight. Hermione shivered as she inspected herself, but realised there were small aspects that had changed about her. Her hair was long and messy, but it wasn't frizzy, just knotted. The colour had also become a darker shade of brown, it almost looked black but inspecting it in her fingers she could tell it was just about brown. 

Her nose was smaller, and her cheeks still held the chubbiness of a child, but her eyes were wider and her lashes were longer. She glanced back at her eyes and noted that the colour had changed from a light brown to dark brown. The changes were small, but evident. To Hermione, at least. 

She moved to search around the room but quickly ran back to the mirror. Painfully aware of how vain this made her look, she opened her mouth and smiled so her teeth were visible. Feeling both relieved and exasperated with her self, she was glad to see that her teeth were perfect. Thank goodness for no buckteeth.

Hermione shook her head at her insecurity but walked around the room and noted some magical photographs, which were on the bedroom window frame. She walked towards them and she couldn't help her mouth from unhinging. The first one held a boy and a girl, a boy and her? Who looked about five years old and she frowned as the boy looked familiar. It wasn't until the next photo when she saw another picture of her and the boy, one that looked more recent, did she realise that the boy looked like Harry. Except, like her, he had dark brown eyes and his hair was as messy as hers, just as messy as Harry's. Her heart jolted as she saw the next photo of a middle aged couple who looked at each other in lovingly, whilst the Harry look alike and her made funny faces at the mirror. 

Where was she? How did she get here? What was going on? 

The door near the bed opened without warning and Hermione screamed, feeling every bit as a nine year old as she crouched down. 

"Hey MIONE! What's wrong? Why are you on the floor? Are you okay? Did I scare you? Because even if it's the morning and I scared you, I still get a point added to the score chart you know..." The boy trailed off. Hermione's heart gave a jolt as she realised that this was the boy who stood next to her in the photos. She briefly registered that he has addressed her as 'Mione', so she was assuming her name was still the same. 

Slowly she got up from the floor and couldn't help but glare at the boy who had entered her room. He looked exactly like Harry on the rare occasion he got excited but as he noticed her look, the sheepish smile almost made her cry. 

Controlling herself she decided to ask question which wouldn't give away too much. "What score board?" She asked. Hermione inwardly smiled as she realised at least her voice hasn't changed either. The boy looked at her in confusion.

"Err, you know our score board...?"

Hermione shrugged, as she was still unsure, causing the boy to give her a strange look. "Okay, one minute," he said, as Hermione assumed he was about to go get whatever he was talking about, but instead he opened the door and opened his mouth, and well, screamed, "MUUUM! DAAAD! CAN YOU COME TO HERMIONE'S ROOM? SHE'S ACTING WEIRD!!" 

Hermione sputtered as the Harry-look-alike screamed that she was being weird when she heard footsteps and a loud, manly chuckle. 

"For goodness sake, James, you don't have to shout. I was literally just in the hallway. I swear you've got your mums lungs and her penchant for screaming", the man from the picture muttered as he walked in to the room, ruffling the boys head. Hermione felt her breath hitch as she realised he called him James. Was this James Potter? 

The man smiled down at her and without warning, picked her up and swung her around, "so what's wrong with the dear, Princess Hermione Potter? Has the village idiot been annoying you?" The man smiled good naturedly, laughing at James' cry of indignation. 

He sat them down on the bed and Hermione timidly realised that this man was meant to be her father.

Slowly, as if she was watching a movie, she felt a rush of facts hit her at once and she was overcome with the reality of her situation. 

She was James David Potter's, Harry's father's, twin sister. Her name was Hermione Isabella Potter. The man whose lap she was sitting on was her father, David Henry Potter and her mother was Isabella Dorea Potter. 

Her heart was startled at the facts she hadn't known a minute ago, which suddenly felt as though they had always been there, as though she had always known them her whole life. 

She did the only sensible thing she could as the man- no, her father and her brother stared at her; she began to cry. Loudly. 

David Potter looked bewildered as his daughter began to cry loudly and quickly rocked her and whispered soothing words in her ear, "Shhh, it's alright love, don't cry. It's okay. Hey, look at me," he said, lifting Hermione's chin so met his eyes. He looked in to her eyes and saw a wild look, as though she was lost and his heart felt stirred at the thought of his daughter ever feeling like that, "Please don't cry Mia, remember what your mum says? Tears are like diamonds and every time you cry, you loose the preciousness in your eyes," he said, wiping the tears on her cheeks and he hugged her gently. 

Hermione barely registered James sit beside his dad- no their dad, and began to rub her arm soothingly. 

Hermione slowly began to stop crying but she still felt an ache within her as she felt the safety of this man who was supposed to be her father. She felt as though she was betraying her father who she had sent off to Australia. She felt as though she was betraying everything of her old life. 

Eventually, Hermione calmed down enough to hug her father tightly and he led her downstairs to the kitchen, still carrying her as James trailed behind them, down the grand staircase. 

Hermione couldn't help but be in awe of the grand house and the decadent yet homely feel it gave off. She could tell that some of the items in the house were antique, but some looked more modern and they blended together in a mix of old and new. 

They turned as soon as they reached the last step and Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the size of the kitchen. It wasn't what she was expecting at all, considering the hallway and staircase. 

It was, for lack of better words, normal. It looked similar to one that you would find in Muggle homes, although it was still large. There was a kitchen island located in the middle of the kitchen, and further down there was a breakfast table. Along the wall, there were numerous cupboards, the stove and an oven. Near the breakfast table, a fridge and freezer were nestled against the wall, which was adorned with drawings and photos, which showed what looked like her new family waving at the camera. 

Her eyes caught sight of her a new mother and she was placed on the ground by her father, only to be swept up in to hug by her mum, Isabella Potter. 

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Isabella murmured in to Hermione's hair. 

Hermione pulled away slightly to look up at her new mum, she smiled slightly as she took in the obvious beauty of her. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled up in to a bun and her dark brown eyes, so much like her own, looked at her with such warmth that Hermione felt secure, "I am now, mum." Isabella smiled and kissed her on the forehead and told her to go sit down at the table. She kissed James on the forehead as well as he walked passed her to join Hermione at the table. 

Hermione became lost in her thoughts as Isabella served breakfast on the breakfast table and she smiled at the easygoing conversation that flowed between the family. David spoke of how much work he had to do today at the Aurors office and Isabella reminded him not to come home too late, as tonight was family game night. James was flicking through a Quidditch Weekly magazine, half paying attention to the conversation and half in awe of the new broom models that was out. 

For the first time in a long time, Hermione felt safe and she knew that these people were her family. She thought back about the gold light, and realised somehow time had been rewritten so that she was born in to the Potter family. Her heart dropped as she realised she would never see her parents again, from when she was Hermione Jean Granger, and she also realised that she would never see her friends again - Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna... Fred and George and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Remus and Tonks. No wait, she would see Remus again, but this time as a young boy and her heart have a jolt as she realised she would grow up alongside the Marauders, including Sirius and Peter Pettigrew. But her heart was lifted as she realised she would see the friends she lost again, but this time as an older figure in their lives. She faltered in her thoughts and inwardly sighed, she would not let the Potter's fate be dictated by a prophecy. She vowed that she would change the timeline she had come from. 

"Hermione, James, how about we go in to Muggle London today? We could go to a funfair that is running there." Isabella asked, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts. She vaguely heard James exclaim yes before nodding and smiling herself, James' excitement rubbing off on her. 

She was only eight years old and she hadn't even got her wand yet, but she had time to plan, to strategise and even a second chance at enjoying her childhood, but this time with a companion. She grinned at James and she realised that this time, she wasn't going to waste a single, damn thing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two years had passed since Hermione Granger woke up to be Hermione Potter. The first few weeks were difficult for her, attempting to adjust to her new identity, as well as new memories. She was thankful that her magic was still under controlled and she slowly mastered wandless and non-verbal Magic. It was difficult to say the least, but being around Isabella and David Potter exposed her to the simplicity of it. She found that her personality wasn't all that different in this timeline, so she was able to be as inquisitive as she liked - asking her parents questions about being able to do wandless Magic, which helped guide her in to reaching the point that she was at today. 

Despite her personality not changing that much, Hermione did find herself being more mischievous and she was shocked to find that she was quite the prankster in this world. Her and James were a twin duo who could give Fred and George Weasley a run for their money. Or rather, when they would be born, they would give Hermione and James a run for their money. 

Hermione remember the shock of not being able to see all her friends again, but realised she would be able to witness them grow up and she had been planning ever since she woke up as Hermione Potter, in order to let them enter a world with no looming threat of a Dark Lord. After getting settled four months since she woke up, she had found a spare leather notebook which she had pleaded with David to let her use as a diary (James laughed his head off at the thought of her using a diary, but Isabella threatened him with a ban on his broomstick until he got to Hogwarts leading him to promptly shut up). With the notebook at hand and a good cover story for it, she managed to note down every last bit of information she could that would relate to the impending war. Luckily, she had great memory and was able to write down everything from what the Hocruxes were, to where she knew some of them were, and where she thought some maybe. She even created a rough timeline, recalling Mad-eye Moody's Order of the Phoenix photo that he had shown them during the summer before their fifth year, so she could note down all possible deaths. 

She knew as a 10 year old, her ability to do something at the time was limited. She decided that she would spend the next few years training herself and made a note to use the Room of Requirement when she got to Hogwarts as her training room. 

Hermione pondered, as she got ready for the day, what it would be like for her when she got to Hogwarts - before she went there as a know-it-all bushy haired girl, with an arrogant attitude. Granted then, her arrogance was due to her nervousness, but now she was different. For starters, she had James. 

James was everything Hermione could wish for in a brother and she saw much of Harry in him. She knew there were times when James got overly excited, but it was simply part of his charm. He was a mother-hen without realising and Hermione secretly loved the attention he gave her, but Hermione had no problem with giving him back that feeling too. Surprisingly, James magic seemed much like Hermione's - much of it was under-control, although he only lost control when he was overly-enthusiastic. Hermione knew James was going to be a powerful wizard and she couldn't have been more proud. 

There was one thing that Hermione found strange about her relationship with James, and she had a suspicious feeling that he felt it too. There were times when the two of them could just sense what the other was feeling and even sense each other's thoughts. It was extremely disconcerting and she knew James felt the same way due to her senses. But for now she decided to ignore it until, 15th December 1971, Hermione  _and_ James got their answers to their strange sense of knowing. 

Wednesday 15th December, 1971, happened to be Hermione and James' birthday. The twins were turning 11 years old and Hermione's heart jumped as she realised she would be at Hogwarts for her next birthday,  _their_ next birthday. 

* * *

Hermione woke up as usual, at around 8:30AM, by one of the house-elves that assisted Isabella. Hermione cringed when she first found that the family had house-elves but she soon realised that they enjoyed their work and that they  _were_ treated right. Hermione had spent one afternoon with them after she had arrived and they educated her on their history and how not all elves were treated badly, it depended on the family. Hermione knew that one day she was going pursue a law that would change their  _treatment_ even though she knew that she couldn't change their occupation, since their magic depended on serving a family.

Hermione began to get ready and wore a dress that Isabella had especially chosen for this particular day. She knew James would be dressed in something new as well, but she was glad to note that, due to Isabella and David loving the Muggle world, Isabella had bought James a nice polo shirt, sweater and jeans. Although, they were designer and Hermione was still amazed at the wealth of her new family - the Potter family is considered an  _Ancient and Noble Household_. Harry hadn't even known, she thought sadly and it raised serious questions to Hermione, why didn't Dumbledore tell him? 

Shrugging those thoughts out of her head, she carefully placed her sweater on that matched the dress her mother bought and began to walk towards James' room. 

She knocked and then opened the door, without waiting for a reply, "Are you ready yet, Jammy?" She asked, smirking as she heard his cry of outrage at the use of his nickname. Hermione found that when she was younger she used to call him Jammy, since she couldn't say James yet (she had to control herself to not say Prongs, he hadn't even met Remus or Sirius yet, let alone become an Animagus!). 

James flung open his walk in wardrobe door, which like Hermione's, had a door to a bathroom inside. He was dressed in his new clothes for his birthday and he glared mockingly at Hermione, who sat on his bed, with her feet up. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that insufferable name?!" James questioned, his voice turning haughty as he stuck up his nose at Hermione. 

Hermione stifled a giggle. "Once more, good sir. Although, perhaps once more after that." 

James rolled his eyes, "whatever Mya, happy birthday, sis." He said, coming forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Hermione hugged him, "thanks Jammy, happy birthday to you too." 

He grinned at her and they moved towards the door, and began to walk downstairs to the kitchen, where they heard Isabella singing and a few of the house-elves joining in. 

"OH! There are the birthday boy and girl! Happy birthday my darlings!" Isabella cried, embracing the two of them together. Hermione and James winced as their heads knocked in to each other. 

Isabella stepped back and her smile was radiant, "now, go sit on the dinner table. Your dad will be down in a minute, and then there is something we need to tell you." 

Hermione frowned questioningly and James pulled a similar face. The two shrugged and sat on the dinner table, laughing as the house-elves began to sing happy birthday to them. Hermione hugged the four house-elves and James did a complicated handshake he created with each of them. 

David entered the room as the two finished their breakfast and brought forward presents that were levitating behind them and let loose some indoor fireworks, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE PRINCESS HERMIONE AND THE VILLAGE IDIOT!" He cried and stuck out his tongue at James. 

Hermione roared with laughter as the fireworks began to spell out "VILLAGE IDIOT", which also created an arrow at James. James glared at his father, and cried, "HOW DARE THEE?! On this good sirs birthday! Shaming me infront of my mother and good sister!" 

David bowed solemnly, "I apologise, noble sir! Forgive me as I wish you a happy birthday!" James laughed and David messed up James hair and kissed Hermione on the forehead. 

Isabella glared at David and began to berate him for bringing fireworks in to the kitchen of all places ("Honesty David! Some would think that this is  _your_ birthday!"), and they handed out their presents. 

After everything was taken to their bedrooms and breakfast was cleared up, Isabella and David turned to the twins and grew serious. 

Isabella cleared her throat, "now kids, there is something that we need to make you aware of. There's a thing called a bond. A  _twin_ bond." Hermione and James looked at her questioningly and David smiled slightly. 

"It's nothing bad, it is basically a rare bond that twins share, which only grows stronger after their 11th birthday. It depends on the twins and you may not even develop it, but it is something that the two of you need to be aware of," David continued. 

"Now, from what we've been told from the Healers when you two were born, they said you would be able to sense each other's feelings and such and also you would be able to share a mental link." Isabella said smiling. 

James looked at Hermione and questioned, "what do you mean mental link? Like we can speak in our minds?" 

David chuckled, "yes James, that's sort of what it is. If you guys do develop it, you would be able to control it and be able to project thoughts and keep some thoughts to yourself." 

Hermione looked at James hesitantly and he nodded his head slightly, "er, mum, dad, we think we've got it." She said. David raised his eyebrows and Isabella nodded slowly. 

"Well, I'm not surprised," David said and Isabella made a noise of a agreement. 

"We had a feeling you might," Isabella smiled softly, "you two have always managed to just know what the other was feeling and sometimes you two would know when the other would enter the room." 

Hermione smiled at James, and he looked at her grinning. She could almost hear what his smiled was saying,  _this was going to be awesome._

Needless to say, their 11th birthday was the start of much more mischief, that Hermione couldn't believe. 

* * *

September 1st, 1972 couldn't have come quicker for Hermione and James, although for slightly different reasons. 

James couldn't wait to finally be free from his parents to pull some epic pranks with his partner in crime (Hermione), don't get him wrong, James adored his parents. But being able to pull off a prank on unsuspecting students who  _weren't_ aware of Hermione and James' telepathy would just be satisfying. 

Over the last year, James and Hermione had fully developed their twin bond, mainly since their parents had fully explained what it was and what to expect. Once they knew, it was easier to embrace it, then ignore it. They found that their magic had become more controlled (although Hermione's had already been in control), and that they developed a mental link. In addition to that, they were able to sense each other's emotions, like before but now it was even more prominent. They had also learned the art of concealing their thoughts, so they were able to project which thoughts they want to send each other. This was one of the things Hermione feared the most when discovering that she shared a twin bond with James - she didn't want him to be aware of where she came from and she had refused to think about it until they learnt how to deal with their new found powers. 

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts to  _learn_ again. She was restless, her mind was itching to go crazy. Not to say the pranks that she did with James didn't require her to plan out every single intricate detail - that was why she found it so attractive in this timeline. But she was itching to start studying again. Also, getting to Hogwarts meant being able to practice magic and to also start training - she was scared she was losing her battle techniques and she really needed to practice. 

* * *

 

The twins had just boarded the train, at 10:30AM, despite it not leaving until 11AM. Although, they decided to get their as soon as possible since they wanted to find a good carriage and settle down and because David had to be at the Auror's office by 10:45 and Isabella was required to join him (Hermione refused to acknowledge it but she knew they weren't headed for the Auror's office and that they were more like to be joining the Order of the Phoenix - Moody was very clear in stating what date the Order had grouped together - coincidently the day The Marauders had started Hogwarts). 

"...so I was thinking that when we get to Hogwarts, we sneak out with dads cloak and go explore for a bit and gather our bearings. That way in a couple weeks time we'll be able to start pranking!" James exclaimed cheerfully, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts. 

She smiled tightly at James' suggestions, as the reality of the situation hit her; she was heading back to Hogwarts. She was both nervous and excited but somehow her nerves were outweighing her excitement. 

James touched Hermione's shoulder, "I'm nervous too, you know?" He said softly, and Hermione could sense that he was, just as he sensed how she felt. 

"Promise me, that we'll stay close," Hermione whispered, the words tumbling out of her mouth, "promise me that no matter what friends we make, me and you will always be as close as we are now." Her voice shook slightly, and felt James emotions hit her... _hard._  

His emotions swirled around the two, as he hugged Hermione fiercely, "you're my twin, you're my sister. I will  _never_ leave you behind and no matter what we will  _always_ be close." Hermione felt James squeeze her tightly and she wiped away the tears that had built up from the anxiety that had been bubbling over the surface since the night before. 

Yet, James' words soothed her and she began to feel lighter, his excitement transferring to her. 

She smiled up at him, glad that  _this_ was her brother. And she vowed it once and she would vow it again; she would make sure James survived no matter what. 

* * *

 

James and Hermione had just gotten comfortable and were having a conversation in their head, attempting to work out a plan for their first prank. They were startled out of their conversation as the door slammed open, and an dark-haired boy walked in.

"Mind if I sit in here, mates? I've been trying to get away from my psychotic cousins since I boarded the train!" He said, exasperately and threw himself in to the seat next to James. He was dressed as a traditional Pureblood would and he held himself arrogantly. 

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised who this was and just about hid her excitement and relief from James.

James raised his eyebrows at the boy, "not that I'm one to kick up a fuss, but you didn't even tell us your name?" His voice neutral and cool. James had a very strong power of become stoic and simply creating a neutral presence. Hermione knew that would be an advantage for him when he was in a sticky situation.  

The boy ignored James tone and stuck out his hand and replied cheerfully, "I'm Sirius Orion Black and you are?" 

Hermione sensed James' disgust at the name Black. Isabella and David made sure the twins were aware of those families who held Pureblood values. 

Hermione decided to take the lead on this one, since she  _knew_ Sirius wasn't like his family. She cleared he throat and stretched her arm forward to shake his hand, "I'm Hermione Isabella Potter and that's my twin brother, James David Potter," she said smiling. She sensed James relax as Sirius appeared, almost...excited? 

"Oh finally! Thank Merlin that you guys are on the train! My mother told me to stay away from a selected list of families and boy am I glad that I met you two, you know your family is on the top of that list?" He said excitedly, "gosh she'll have a fit knowing I'm so much as in the same carriage as you, let alone  _talking_ to you!" 

James began to smile, recognising what Sirius was trying to say;  _he wasn't like his family._

_"_ Ah, Sirius, er mate? You don't believe in Pureblood mania, do you?" James asked hesitantly. He had a feeling Sirius wasn't a bad guy, but he needed to be sure, just to avoid any tension before he even got to Hogwarts. 

Sirius sighed, "Nah, I don't believe in that crap. I mean, what's the difference? People don't even know your blood type when they see your appearance so why does it matter so much?" His voice held so much confusion, and Hermione's heart broke slightly, knowing that Sirius had to keep these thoughts to himself, just in case he was attacked at home for it. 

Hermione made a noise of agreement, "it's ridiculous how some people think that! Your blood doesn't define you!"

James nodded his head, "ugh, some people are so stuck about that kind of stuff," he said, his nose wrinkling slightly, "I don't get it either, to be honest."

"Don't think anyone ever will," Sirius said sadly. "Well, not my crazy family anyway. They're weird, I'm telling you!" 

James and Hermione laughed, "don't worry Sirius, we won't hold it against you," Hermione said kindly. 

"Yeah, we promise not prank you or anything," James said teasingly. At the mention of 'pranking', Sirius' eyes lit up."Pranking, did you say?" 

Hermione nodded her head, a smile growing on her face.

"Ah, twinny's, I think I will get along with you two delightfully!" Sirius exclaimed. James and Hermione smiled at Sirius and he grinned back. They lost themselves in conversation of pranks and other mischief. 

* * *

 

It wasn't till a while later, when they were joined by two other people. Hermione kept her emotions in check as she saw Severus Snape and Lily Po- _Evans_ enter their carriage. So far, Sirius was getting along great with the Potter's and had been referring to them as "twinny's". Hermione wasn't sure she was happy or slightly irritated by that name. 

Snape's hair was as greasy as it was in her old timeline, but she noted how his clothes were slightly baggy, and how Lily clutched his hands tightly. Lily was a cute girl, with freckles dusting over her nose and her deep red hair was so vibrant, Hermione just wanted to stare at it forever. 

Hermione shook her head inwardly,  _why would I want to watch her hair for?_  She realised later on, that James had been projecting his emotions and thoughts slightly, and sighed amusedly as she noted that his crush started way before they even reached Hogwarts.

For the most while, Hermione, Sirius and James didn't engage with Lily or Snape, not until Snape had come back after he changed in to his school robes. Lily had politely asked Hermione if she could sit against the window so Hermione had shrugged and sat down next to Sirius and James on the opposite bench. 

It was only until later, did she realise that Lily had been crying.

Snape re-entered the carriage and sat down next to Lily. Hermione had to try her best to avoid looking at them, but her ears perked up as she listened to their conversation, all the while nodding and smiling at James suggestion for when they got to Hogwarts. 

"...Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." 

"So what?"

"So, she's my sister!"

"She's only a—" Hermione cringed as she realised what he was about to call Lily's sister and she sadly noted that not much had changed in this timeline in regards to Lily and her family. 

"...You'd better be in Slytherin..."

"Slytherin?" James asked, interrupting Lily and Snape's conversation. So far, except for James stray thought about Lily when she had entered the carriage, the boys had paid no further attention to the two.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked, turning to look at Hermione and Sirius.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "my whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!" Hermione chuckled as she knew Sirius was going to break that tradition, as Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

Hermione and James looked at each other and pretended to lift an invisible sword, "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" They both said, "like our dad." 

Hermione quickly added, "our mum was in Ravenclaw, so who knows? That would be okay too." 

James looked thoughtful, "yeah, actually Ravenclaw would be cool too. Means I'm actually smart!" Sirius and Hermione laughed. They turned to look at Snape and Lily as Snape made a disparaging noise. 

"Got a problem with that?" James asked, looking affronted. 

Snape sneered, "no, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy—" Hermione opened her mouth to object, wanting to say that Ravenclaw  _is_ brainy, but Sirius beat her to it. 

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" 

Hermione's lips twitched, but she refused to laugh as James roared with laughter. 

Lily sat up, her face flushed and she looked at Hermione, James and Sirius with distaste, "come on Severus, let's find another compartment." 

"Oooooo..." Sirius and James called after them. Hermione elbowed James in the ribs as he was about to trip Snape on his way out. 

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius cried, as the compartment door slammed shut. 

Hermione glared at James and smacked him on his head, "that was incredibly rude, Jammy! You know mum and dad would be furious with you for treating him like that!" 

James had the decency too look down ashamed, and Hermione continued to berate him, as Sirius snickered behind them. "Don't you forget what mum always says?! You shouldn't judge people by their houses, because that's  _not_ what defines them. It's their actions and the way they treat their inferiors, that's how you can judge someone's character." Sirius stopped laughing as he heard what Hermione said, and he looked thoughtful.

"Actually," Sirius remarked, "that pretty much true. It's like my cousin Andy, she finished Hogwarts three years ago, and she got blasted off our family tree even though she was sorted in to Slytherin. She doesn't believe in any of that blood purity crap and her boyfriend is a muggleborn too! Nice guy..." Sirius trailed off.

James perked up and looked at Hermione, "it's not so much of the houses thing, it's more or less that he's got this bad vibe. I don't know if you guys heard, but he was talking to that girl and I think he was about to call her sister a—" he cut off, looking around and turning to see if the door was shut. He whispered, "...a mudblood." 

Hermione couldn't help but gasp, partly from the fact that James had been listening in, but also from the fact that Snape  _had_ held those prejudices, despite Lily being his best friend. She honestly wondered how the two had become friends in the first place. 

Sirius looked disgusted, "that guy just rubs me in the wrong way."

Hermione sighed, "I get it, okay? But we have to be careful. We're only first years and we shouldn't start anything just yet. If they start it, then retaliate, by all means! But you can't go around resorting to physical violence, such as trying to trip him  _James!"_

The boy in question sighed and nodded his head and Sirius looked at the twins in astonishment. 

"You two are really complex, you know that twinnys?!"

Hermione and James shrugged. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was pleasantly surprised and relieved to be sorted back in to Gryffindor. After all, it had been her home at Hogwarts and she was glad she was given the opportunity to to relive it all over again. She looked around at her fellow Gryffindor's and spotted a few familiar faces, although she had trouble placing their faces to a name. She was positive they were parents of her classmates in her old life. Two boys had almost made Hermione falter when she spotted them. 

 

Hermione's heart had gave out when she saw Remus Lupin again, his skin pale but despite the obvious recovery from the latest full moon, his eyes shined with excitement to be at Hogwarts. Seeing Peter Pettigrew, though, made Hermione shiver at how...  _normal_ he looked. He was joking heartily with Remus and Sirius, and Hermione didn't know what went wrong with him. She had always assumed he would be a sort of tag-along, almost too timid to do anything. But he seemed fine, like regular boy. She had scrutinised him very carefully and decided, that if there was something worth saving, she would. For now, she would be polite.  

 

Shaking herself out of those thoughts, she took a glance at the girls who she would be sharing a dorm with for the next seven years. Besides Lily Evans, there was Alice Prewitt, Dorcas Meadowes and Hestia Jones. So far, Lily had refused to acknowledge Hermione, obviously remembering what happened on the train, and from the looks of it, she had already informed the rest of the girls who took a similar lead. Hermione was disheartened to know that she may have a similar night first night at Hogwarts, just as she did in her previous timeline; alone and friendless. 

 

James put an arm around her shoulder, immediately knowing what was on her mind. "Don't worry Hermione," he said reassuringly. "If they only listen to one side of the story, than you don't need people like that. Besides, you didn't even do anything!" James stated consolingly. He had glared at the girls, who all began whispering as they noted James' gaze. Lily had simply turned her head away from him.

 

"Remember, I'm always on your side and I got your back," James said, winking at her. Hermione smiled at him.

 

"Thanks Jammy, you're a good brother," she said, laughing as he wrinkled his nose at the nickname. 

 

"Seriously, Mione, can you stop with that infuriating name?!" He whined, and soon they began bickering about nicknames, with Sirius snickering in the background.

 

"The twinnys are having a domestic again!" 

 

\-----/------

 

Hermione cringed as she realised it was time for her and James to separate for the evening. She gave a nervous sigh and decided to bite the bullet and join her new room mates. She gave a fond smile as James waved 'goodnight' to her from the stairs to the boys dormitory. She knew Harry said his father was arrogant for a 16 year old boy, but Hermione just couldn't see how that was possible (and if that ever became a problem, she was sure to beat it out of him).  

 

She entered her room, noting how the rest of the girls were putting things away and making themselves comfortable. Hermione sighed, as they paid her no attention, slightly irritated, yet slightly relieved. She had just gotten changed in to her pyjamas when Dorcas approached her.

 

"Hermione Potter, right?" She said kindly, as the rest of the girls watched the conversation from Lily's bed, where they had all been sitting. It was obvious they had been talking about her and Dorcas must've been the only one brave enough to actually talk to her. 

 

Slightly caught off guard, as she had just been tying up her messy black hair, she pushed away her bangs from her eyes and smiled, "er yeah, you're Dorcas, right? Dorcas Meadowes?"

 

Dorcas smiled and nodded her head, "yeah, let me introduce you to everyone," she said, and grabbed her hand to bring her forward to Lily's bed.

 

"This is, Hestia Jones, Alice Prewitt and Lily Evans. Guys, this is Hermione Potter." Dorcas said, the rest of the girls waved, while Lily smiled tightly. 

 

"We've already met," Lily interjected. Her voice was cool, and it was evident that they had been planning this introduction, _obviously a way of bringing up what happened,_ Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes inwardly. 

 

Deciding to just play nice, she replied, "yes we did. I'm really sorry about what happened, with my brother and Sirius. But you've got to understand they're just immature boys and your friend wasn't exactly charming either," Hermione said, her eyebrows raised as she looked at Lily.

Lily looked affronted, "well he would have been more charming if you and your friends weren't so rude!"

 

Hermione looked baffled, "I'm really not trying to have a fight with you Lily, but how were they rude? How was _I_ rude?!" 

 

"Well, you began mocking Sev about Slytherin! What's wrong with being in Slytherin?!" Lily questioned hotly. The other girls made noises of disbelief.

 

"Wait, wait, wait," Dorcas said, preventing Hermione from replying, "are you telling me that you don't know anything about Slytherin?" Her face shine with disbelief and Hestia and Alice had similar looks. Lily looked confused.

 

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Lily asked quietly. 

 

Hermione sighed and put a hand on Lily's shoulder, as if it would soften the blow, "The _majority_ of Slytherins, they're not really... _nice_ people."

 

"To be honest Lily, there's a lot of blood mania within that house," Hestia said, her voice soft. "They tend to look down on people who are Half-bloods and Muggleborn. It's really disgusting because blood shouldn't matter as much as it does for them." She shook her head and Alice had a look of disgust on her face.

 

Lily looked confused, "what do you mean by Half-blood and Muggleborn?" 

 

Alice looked startled, and Lily scooted over to let Hermione sit next to her on the bed, "Well, a Muggleborn is someone with non-magical parents. In the sense that they're the only one with magical abilities in their family. But there are also Muggleborns who _do_ have magical parents - it just means that their parents were both Muggleborns too," Alice said.

 

"And a Half-blood," Hermione interjected, "is someone with only one-magical parent. So a Muggleborn married a Pureblood, which means their child is a Half-blood. A Pureblood is someone who has two magical parents that are also Purebloods." 

Lily still looked confused, "okay, so does that make me a Muggleborn, right?" The girls nodded and Hestia smiled.

 

"It doesn't matter what your blood status is, because at the end of the day, it just matters what type of person you are. Blood is irrelevant," Hestia said kindly. Lily looked reassured and she turned to Hermione.

 

"I'm sorry about how I acted after the train incident. I don't even know you and you didn't do anything." She said, looking sheepish. 

 

Hermione shook her head, "it's fine. James can be an idiot sometimes, but he means well. He just gets over-excited." 

 

"Is James your brother, Hermione?" Dorcas asked. "Is he the one you sat with at dinner, the one with glasses?"

 

Hermione nodded her head, "yeah, that's James. He's a goofball, but he's hilarious once you get to know him. Our mum says he's always been hyper-active, dad calls him the village idiot." The girls laughed. "Do you guys have any siblings?"

 

"Nope, I'm only child but I have a lot of cousins," Alice spoke. "My cousin Molly just graduated from Hogwarts last year, so it's a bit of shame because she's so lovely! But her twin brothers are here, Fabian and Gideon, they're in their fifth year, Gryffindors like us!" She said smiling and Hermione remembered what great wizards Fabian and Gideon were.

 

Hestia sighed, "my older sister Gwenog is here. She's in third year and a Hufflepuff, she's just been made beater for their house team. She's been rubbing it in my face all summer even though I _hate_ Quidditch!"

 

Dorcas laughed, "how can you hate Quidditch, it's the best! I haven't got any siblings, so my dad acts as a kid just to play with me. He drives my mum mental!" 

 

Hermione giggled, "it's kinda like my dad too! He acts so crazy, I remember one year he let fireworks loose in to our kitchen and my mum made him go to their room! It was hilarious." The girls began chuckling at the story.

 

"Well, I only have one sister. She's older than me but we're not on the best of terms," Lily sighed sadly. "She's upset that she didn't get in to Hogwarts and she even wrote to the Headmaster! Asking if she could come but she doesn't have any magical abilities." The girls looked surprised. "She called me a freak before we left and refuses to talk to me."

 

Hermione squeezed her shoulder and Dorcas put an arm around her. 

 

"She's just jealous Lily," Alice said quietly. "Give her time and she'll learn to accept you."

 

Lily sighed, "I hope so..." The girls grew quiet and they lost themselves in their own thoughts. It was Lily who broke them out of their silence, 

 

"Er, guys? What's Quidditch?"

 

\---------------

 

Hermione and the girls got up the next morning and walked down to the great hall together. Last night, after clearing everything up between Lily and Hermione, the girls began to tell Lily all she needed to know about the Wizarding world. It seemed as though Snape had left out gaps in what he told Lily. They started with Quidditch and somehow ended with Firewhiskey. Hermione was exhausted. The girls had just been given their schedules from Professor McGonagall, when they were joined by Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. 

 

"Miiioooonnnneeeeeeee," James said, flopping down in to the seat next to her. Hermione sighed and patted James' head as he leaned on her shoulder. She handed him a slice of toast and some pumpkin juice. He muttered a thank you and quietly ate his breakfast. 

 

Sirius turned to look at Hermione, "hey twin 2! I've got some people for you to meet." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"I hope you aren't going to introduce me as twin 2?!" She questioned dryly. Beside her, Alice snorted. 

 

Sirius looked cheerful, "of course not _Hermione Isabella Potter."_  


Hermione looked around haughtily, "why thank you, _Sirius Orion Black."_ She giggled as he pretended to tip an invisible hat forward. 

 

"Hermione, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They're sharing a dormitory with us." Sirius said as Hermione shook hands with both of the boys, being careful not to nudge James too much who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. 

 

"Nice to meet you guys," she said smiling at them both. Remus smiled and his complexion had regained a more healthy glow, probably spending time with the boys had done that to him. Peter waved and Hermione was reminded of a young Neville Longbottom. Except, Peter didn't appear timid or shy, he was as confident as Remus or Sirius. Hermione needed to know what went wrong with him. 

 

James began projecting his dreams again and Hermione winced as all she could see was red hair and a bouquet of lillies. She cringed at how cliche her brother was. 

 

She quickly woke him up, and he almost smashed his chin in to the table. "Woah, seriously Mione, next time be gentle!" He said, looking dazed.

 

"Whatever Jammy, just wake up will you," Hermione said, and she turned to make sure no one was listening and whispered quietly, " _you're projecting in your sleep you dimwit!"_  


James looked startled, "er, so you saw that huh?" He looked sheepish and she rolled her eyes and nodded. "Sorry Mione."

 

"Whatever Jammy," she said and turned to talk to the rest of the girls. James shrugged and began to talk to the boys, and the all slowly got up and began to walk towards their first lesson. Hermione noted how the other half of the first year group didn't join them, but Lily informed her later on that they had a different timetable to them. 

 

"Oh hey, we've got Potions first! That sounds so cool!" Dorcas exclaimed and Hermione winced inwardly, _it's with Slughorn, how cool can that be?!_  


Hermione sighed fondly as she passed the familiar portraits and suit of armours. She was glad to be back at Hogwarts.

 


End file.
